


A Titillating Tickle

by Voltagevixen365



Category: A World With(out) You
Genre: #a world with(out) you, #awwy, #love 365, #voltage fanfic, #voltage inc, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Relationships: Kamiyama Kotaro/Main Character, Kotaro Kamiyama/Main Character
Kudos: 1





	A Titillating Tickle

“There! I finally managed to finish everything,” MC sighed in relief. “Only one more hour, and then I get to spend the rest of the night with Kotaro!”

Kotaro had been traveling for work recently, and he finally returned home last evening. MC planned a welcome back date for them, and she was now impatiently counting down the remaining minutes of the workday. Absorbed in her own impatient thoughts, MC failed to notice that Kotaro had snuck up behind her, until she felt him poke her in the side. 

“Daydreaming again? Hopefully it’s about me,” Kotaro teased his flustered girlfriend.

“It’s rude to sneak up on people Kotaro! And don’t watch me so closely,” MC grumbled.

Kotaro burst into laughter at the sight of MC’s grumpy face and couldn’t resist the opportunity to continue with his teasing of her.

“Hasn’t anyone ever taught you that it’s bad to lie to yourself or to others? Tell me what you were just thinking about, otherwise I can’t promise you’re going to be happy with the repercussions.”

MC stubbornly shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. The thought of Kotaro finding out that anticipation for their date was causing her to lose focus at work, is something that she was strongly preferring on keeping to herself! Holding firm in her resolves, MC soundly returned her attention to the keyboard in front of her. She was just going to ignore him in hopes that Kotaro would take the hint.

However, the sight of MC’s resistance only served to provoke Kotaro even further, because there was nothing, he loved more than a challenge. Grinning, he mischievously reached out his fingers, and gave her side a quick tickle.

Omitting a small giggle, MC cleared her throat to cover up the chuckle, before sternly scolding her boyfriend.

“Kotaro, what do you think you’re doing?” she chided. “We’re at work right now, and this is not the time for fun or games!”

The volume of her outburst must have carried over to the next cubicle, because Mr. Amemiya strolled over to the couple, not even bothering to hide his snickering.

“Nothing makes the day go by faster in the office than a lover’s quarrel,” their boss joked, “Hopefully my favorite workplace couple isn’t disagreeing over anything too serious now?”

“Kotaro tickled me! It’s not my fault,” MC pouted.

Kotaro made sure Mr. Amemiya wasn’t looking, before sticking his tongue out at MC.

“You are such a tattle-taler,” Kotaro wheezed with laughter.

Mr. Amemiya glanced back and forth between the two, and simply shook his head before returning to his desk.

Once Kotaro saw him leave, he reached out and tickled MC’s other side. MC yelped in surprise, but before MC could start her lecture on the etiquette of office public displays of affection, he leaned in to claim a swift kiss.

Her cheeks flushed from embarrassment, and she covered her mouth with her hand.

“I’ll swing by your desk to pick you up for our date later,” Kotaro confidently informed.

He patted the top of MC’s head, and started to head towards the conference room.

“Don’t keep me hanging later MC. I know you’re as excited as I am, for any future sexy time activities,”

“Stop saying such inappropriate things at work!” MC hissed, but Kotaro flashed her an arrogant smile and disappeared from her sight.

Despite his nonchalant attitude, MC still had missed hearing his voice, and his little distraction was the push she needed to make it through the rest of her day. MC snuck a peek at the clock and exhaled when she saw that there was still about forty minutes left until her meeting time with Kotaro.

SMOOCH!

Kotaro slinked up to plant a wet kiss on her check, and then raced back down the hallway. MC scowled, but secretly wished that time would speed up, so she could kiss that cute (sometimes annoying) face of his.


End file.
